Timmy and Tootie
"]] Timmy and Tootie is one of the two most popular potential couples of the Fairly OddParents involving the main character Timmy. The other one is Timmy and Trixie. As of now, Timmy seems to be a little creeped out by Tootie. Many fans, however, believe that once Timmy's matured a little more, he'll be much more receptive to be in a relationship with her. This is eventually shown in the live-action movie A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. Background ".]] Tootie was introduced on the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short of the Fairly OddParents, The Fairy Flu. In this episode, it was established that she was the younger sister of Vicky and that she was in love with Timmy. In this cartoon short, Tootie did not have braces but she did have glasses and pigtails. She finally appeared in the main series during the second season episode Boy Toy. In the episode, Timmy is not very nice to Tootie and throws water balloons at her. However, upon realizing that Vicky torments Tootie even more than she torments Timmy, he apologizes to her, and then gives her his old Crimson Chin doll. Tootie also appears in a cameo in the movie Abra-Catastrophe!. Her first significant movie role is in the movie Channel Chasers where she exposed Vicky's abuse of Timmy disguised as Deep Toot. While Timmy and Tootie don't have any scenes together, many fans found it very touching that Tootie would be willing to help Timmy that way. Tootie's first time as a main character in a movie will be in the live action adaption, Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, a television movie meant to celebrate the tenth anniversary of FOP that will give a look into the future of many of Timmy and his childhood friends, mainly Tootie. From the early summaries given of the movie, Timmy has never had a girlfriend up until the point of the movie, and Tootie has been absent from Dimmsdale for an extended time. When she returns to town, grown up and beautiful, Timmy falls in love with her, but pursuing a relationship with Tootie will cause him to "grow up" and therefor lose his fairies. The point of the film is Timmy's choice between his fairies and the girl of his dreams. Future In the movie Channel Chasers, we fast-forward twenty years and see Timmy's children, Tammy and Tommy. Both children have characteristics of Tootie and Trixie Tang. This was done by the producers to deliberately keep Timmy's future wife's identity a mystery. However, it does imply that Trixie and Tootie are the only ones who really have a chance with Timmy. Live Action Movies Timmy and Tootie's relationship is the main focus of the live-action Fairly Odd Movie. In the story, Timmy is now 23 years old but keeps his fairies by acting like a child, never leaving home, not falling in love, and staying in the fifth grade. While defending his position against possible violations of Da Rules, Timmy tells Jorgen Von Strangle that the only time a girl ever liked him or kissed him was Tootie, thirteen years ago, and against his will, but she moved away and was never seen again. As he recalls her, a thought bubble appears near Timmy of Tootie, in her old cartoon appearance (glasses, pig-tails, and braces). Timmy eventually sees Tootie at a rally at Dimmsdale Park by Hugh J. Magnate Jr., who wants to tear down the park and the Dimmsdale Dogwood and replace it with a Hotel/Oil Well, and is challenged by Tootie who chains herself to the Dogwood tree. Tootie says that it is a tree she climbed in her childhood and she does not want the park torn down. Timmy admires Tootie but does not recognize her until she says her name out loud to Magnate, causing Timmy to spit out his drink in disbelief. Another thought bubble of nerdy Tootie appears near Timmy as he remembers her. Magnate tries to run Tootie and the tree down with a bulldozer, but Timmy interferes by wishing for it to break down. Timmy and Tootie meet face to face again for the first time in some time, as Tootie had been away helping animals (exactly how long she left for is never specified). Tootie is still very obviously in love with Timmy, but when Timmy and her hug he begins to feel signs that he is falling in love, makes an excuse and runs away. Back home, Timmy discusses the strange feeling Tootie has caused him, and Wanda explains that he is falling in love, which will cause Timmy to grow up and lose his fairy family forever. Tootie shows up at Timmy's house, where Timmy's parents are already desperately trying to marry her off to Timmy. While she is distracted, Timmy jumps out of his bedroom window and flees into downtown Dimmsdale, but Tootie sees him and eventually corners him. She asks him if he wants to go get a smoothee with her, and he finally gives in. Timmy and Tootie ride bikes together, share a picnic, and fly a kite (with Timmy getting dragged behind him by Tootie) while Chester and A.J. watch on with a hint of slight jealousy, as do Mr. Crocker and Hugh J. Magnate who are spying on the couple for their own plans of capturing Timmy's fairies. During this sequence, the song "Lookin' Like Magic" (sung by Drake Bell and Daniella Monet, Timmy and Tootie's actor and actress) plays in the background. Timmy also loses his trademark hat while getting dragged by Tootie. Later, at a restaurant, Timmy and Tootie are sharing a dinner together. Timmy wishes for his hat back, but before Cosmo and Wanda can grant the wish, Tootie gives Timmy a new adult fedora. While talking, Tootie reveals to him her one wish is to restore the Dimmsdale Park and Dogwood to what it was when they were children and played in it together. Timmy is amazed that Tootie would make an unselfish wish and not one for himself, something he rarely sees or does. Cosmo and Wanda begin to fear Tootie is already replacing them in Timmy's life, sense Timmy's love rising on the Love Meter, and turn into humans to disrupt the dinner by pouring spaghetti and sauce all over Tootie, who politely excuses herself to the bathroom to clean up while the restaurant's waiter yells at human Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy then scolds Cosmo and Wanda, wishes the mess off Tootie, and then has them grant one more wish right before Tootie returns. Timmy brings Tootie to the rundown Dimmsdale Park, which has all of a sudden been rebuilt and restored into a beautiful playground. While the neighborhood children gather to play in the new park, Timmy and Tootie sit in the Dogwood tree from their childhood, which begins to regrow and blossom above them. Cosmo and Wanda, still in human form, watch nearby and as Timmy and Tootie lean in to kiss; Wanda cries loudly, causing Timmy to look back and fall out of the tree. Tootie jumps down from the tree and begins to suspect that Timmy is hiding something from her since he won't kiss her. Timmy gives her a vague answer, not wanting to give away his fairies, but Tootie believes he is making excuses. She yells at him to "Grow up, Timmy Turner!", and then storms off, while Timmy lies on the grass dejected. Not long after Tootie leaves, she is kidnapped by Hugh J. Magnate using a bunny in a trap, which is witnessed by Cosmo and Wanda. They believe their problem has finally been solved, but after a staredown by Poof, Cosmo and Wanda feel guilt over what they did to Tootie, and return to Timmy to warn him she had been kidnapped. However, before they can, Crocker traps the fairies in a backpack vacuum device, and brings them to Magnate's lair also. Several of Timmy's classmates witness Tootie getting kidnapped also, and run back to the park to warn Timmy. After hearing this, Timmy tries to wish Tootie back, but soon realizes his godparents are gone also after reading a help message from them on his backpack. Timmy steals a dirtbike, narrowly escapes Vicky and Jorgen, but crashes his bike and is forced to hitch a ride from Chester and A.J., who refuse at first until Timmy tells them of his fairies and promises them he'll use their powers to get them dates with really hot girls (although this is a clear violation of Da Rules, Jorgen was being distracted by Vicky, who had fallen for him thanks to being hit by one of Cupid's Love Arrows, at this point). They drive Timmy to Magnate's place, and Chester helps Timmy break in by simply finding the keys under the mat, but they decide to help no further and drive off, holding Timmy to his promise. Timmy reaches Magnate's lair, who has harnessed Cosmo and Wanda's powers. Each time Magnate wishes for something or uses their energy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are hurt and their life force is drained. Tootie witnesses this, and begins to realize the fairies were Timmy's. Tootie manages to escape from her prison cage on her own, thanks to a yo-yo in Timmy's jacket which she had accidentally taken with her. However, while climbing away, she is nearly hit by a laser from Magnate's robot servant, and is left dangling over a bottomless pit. After disabling the robot, Timmy swings over and rescues Tootie safely, but they are cornered by Magnate, who threatens to blast them away with the last of the fairies' energy. In order to save his godparents, Timmy does what he feels he should have done long ago - he confesses his love to Tootie and shares a long and passionate kiss with her. While this happens, the effects of Magnate's wishes are reversed, and the fairies are rejuvenated, but they begin to fade away as the "Love Meter" now reads that Timmy and Tootie are in love. Timmy says his goodbyes to his fairies as they fade away back to Fairy World. With Magnate now locked away and his female assistant turning his oil power company into a solar power company, the Dimmsdale Park is officially saved. Tootie congratulates Timmy for saving the Dogwood tree and winning her heart, but is more amazed that he had fairy godparents for all those years and couldn't tell anyone. Timmy wishes he could see them one last time, just as Jorgen appears (still fleeing from Vicky) and then grants a special surprise to Timmy. He brings both Timmy and Tootie before the Fairy Council, where they announce to Timmy the creation of the "Timmy Turner Loophole", a new rule which allows Timmy to keep his fairies as long as he uses them for unselfish purposes. Timmy is reunited with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who are more properly introduced to Tootie and happy to see that she and Timmy have finally gotten together. Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy and Tootie are opening a new business together called "Wishful Thinking", although it is really a disguise for using the fairies to help make the world a better place. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof formally welcome Tootie as part of the now extended fairy family, and together they drive (and then fly) off in the magic van. Nearby, Chester and A.J. admire their own new girlfriends (two unknown twins), while Mr. and Mrs. Turner are vacationing at home because their son is finally gone. Tootie is now Timmy's girlfriend, and is now traveling around the world with him and his fairies granting wishes for all unfortunate people in the world as a as part of the Wishful Thinking business that they started at the end of the previous live-action movie. However, two elves called Dingle Dave and Christmas Carol tells Timmy that Santa Claus wants to see him personally as he was in big trouble and takes them to the North Pole. The two introduced the workshop and takes them to Santa Claus. Santa explains to Timmy that because he has been using Cosmo and Wanda's magic to grant the Christmas wishes of all the children in the world, it's causing them to give up on Santa. After apologizing, Timmy tries to grant a wish that Santa has made but Cosmo and Wanda's magic turns into a blast that causes Santa to fall into the gift-making machine. When he emerges from the machine, it is shown that he has gotten amnesia and starts thinking he is certain other beings like the Easter Bunny. To make matters worse, the whole workshop then starts shutting down because Santa is out of commission. Jorgen Von Strangle appears and tells Timmy that he now has to assume Santa's responsibilities, for it is written in Da Rules that a godchild must take over the role of a holiday icon if the godchild has harmed them to the extent that they cannot do their job. However, right after Timmy puts on Santa's hat, the workshop crashes again after it starts repowering. One of the elves finds Timmy's name on the Naughty List and tells him that he cannot be Santa as he's name was on the Naughty List. Cosmo and Wanda tries to zap his name off the Naughty List, but fails. Dave and Carol explains to Timmy that he can get his name off the Naughty List if he can find Elmer the Elder Elf, the only one who has the power to do so, but they tell him that this will be a very difficult and likely deadly task. Timmy accepts the challenge and went on a journey to find the elf with his fairies, Tootie, Carol, Crocker and Dave. He succeeds and gets his name off the Naughty List. After they came back, Timmy puts on Santa's hat and suit which brings the workshop back to full power and saves Christmas, as well as delivering all all of Santa's presents to everyone. On Christmas morning, Santa, now having recovered from his amnesia, is surprised to see that all his work has been taken care of for him, and he joins everyone for the Christmas party they were throwing. Timmy and Tootie both wishes each other a Merry Christmas and share an intense kiss under the mistletoe. Timmy and Tootie will reappear in live action again in "A Fairly Odd Summer", continuing the story of their relationship. Episodes focusing on Timmy and Tootie of the episode "Love Struck!", where Timmy decides to spend his Valentine's Day with Tootie.]] *The Fairy Flu *Boy Toy *Love Struck! *Kung Timmy *Birthday Wish! *Oh, Brother! *Dread 'N' Breakfast *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! *A Fairly Odd Christmas *A Fairly Odd Summer There are also other episodes that contain brief or questionable Timmy and Tootie moments: *Homewrecker *School's Out!: The Musical *Squirrely Puffs *He Poofs He Scores *One Man Banned *Take and Fake *Lights Out *Channel Chasers ** Tootie also plays a pivotal background role in the movie Channel Chasers as Deep Toot, although she didn't interact with Timmy at all. She was helping Mr and Mrs Turner realize Vicky's evil babysitting habits. At the end, a scene set in the future also hints at her one day marrying Timmy and having two children. Other media with Timmy/Tootie moments include: *In a Tizzy over Turkey *Pack of Lies *Timmy's Eggs-Ray Vision *Token Wishes Gallery TimmyGivesTootieHisEggs.jpg|Timmy sharing his chocolate Easter eggs with Tootie TimmyTootieThanksgiving.jpg|Tootie embracing Timmy on Thanksgiving TimmyTootie67.jpg|Timmy and Tootie in the game "Breakin' Da Rules" TheFairyFlu070.jpg TheFairyFlu116.jpg TheFairyFlu133.jpg TheFairyFlu165.jpg TheFairyFlu201.jpg TheFairyFlu217.jpg TheFairyFlu222.jpg BoyToy272.jpg BoyToy273.jpg BoyToy282.jpg BoyToy283.jpg BoyToy284.jpg BoyToy285.jpg BoyToy286.jpg BoyToy287.jpg BoyToy288.jpg BoyToy289.jpg BoyToy293.jpg BoyToy298.jpg BoyToy300.jpg BoyToy307.jpg BoyToy308.jpg BoyToy313.jpg BoyToy314.jpg BoyToy315.jpg BoyToy316.jpg BoyToy337.jpg BoyToy338.jpg LoveStruck222.jpg LoveStruck721.jpg KungTimmy058.jpg KungTimmy179.jpg KungTimmy180.jpg KungTimmy181.jpg KungTimmy191.jpg KungTimmy192.jpg KungTimmy193.jpg KungTimmy239.jpg KungTimmy316.jpg KungTimmy317.jpg KungTimmy318.jpg KungTimmy319.jpg KungTimmy320.jpg KungTimmy321.jpg Homewrecker255.jpg Homewrecker264.jpg Homewrecker266.jpg Homewrecker273.jpg Homewrecker278.jpg Homewrecker328.jpg Homewrecker359.jpg Homewrecker379.jpg Homewrecker389.jpg Homewrecker406.jpg Policetootie.jpg BirthdayWish193.jpg BirthdayWish194.jpg BirthdayWish197.jpg BirthdayWish198.jpg BirthdayWish199.jpg BirthdayWish246.jpg BirthdayWish247.jpg BirthdayWish250.jpg BirthdayWish256.jpg BirthdayWish288.jpg BirthdayWish335.jpg BirthdayWish336.jpg BirthdayWish339.jpg BirthdayWish346.jpg BirthdayWish358.jpg BirthdayWish359.jpg BirthdayWish360.jpg BirthdayWish361.jpg BirthdayWish362.jpg Timmys2DHouseOfHorror127.jpg Timmys2DHouseOfHorror382.jpg Timmys2DHouseOfHorror384.jpg Timmys2DHouseOfHorror392.jpg Timmys2DHouseOfHorror393.jpg OhBrother140.jpg OhBrother151.jpg OhBrother232.jpg OhBrother240.jpg OhBrother320.jpg OhBrother335.jpg DreadNBreakfast158.jpg DreadNBreakfast159.jpg DreadNBreakfast230.jpg DreadNBreakfast235.jpg DreadNBreakfast236.jpg DreadNBreakfast237.jpg DreadNBreakfast238.jpg SquirrelyPuffs037.jpg SquirrelyPuffs038.jpg SquirrelyPuffs039.jpg SquirrelyPuffs206.jpg HePoofsHeScores179.jpg HePoofsHeScores180.jpg HePoofsHeScores181.jpg HePoofsHeScores182.jpg HePoofsHeScores183.jpg HePoofsHeScores184.jpg LightsOut149.jpg LightsOut150.jpg LightsOut151.jpg LightsOut160.jpg LightsOut173.jpg TokenWishes1.jpg TokenWishes2.jpg TokenWishes10.jpg TokenWishes11.jpg Afom_03HR.jpg|A promotional picture of Timmy and Tootie for Grow Up, Timmy Turner! LiveActionFOP3.jpg|Timmy and Tootie with Cosmo and Wanda. FairlyOddMovie0105.jpg|Timmy grimaces at recalling the one time he had to kiss Tootie 13 years ago. FairlyOddMovie0106.jpg FairlyOddMovie0108.jpg FairlyOddMovie0338.jpg FairlyOddMovie0384.jpg FairlyOddMovie0385.jpg FairlyOddMovie0386.jpg FairlyOddMovie0387.jpg FairlyOddMovie0388.jpg FairlyOddMovie0389.jpg FairlyOddMovie0390.jpg FairlyOddMovie0391.jpg FairlyOddMovie0392.jpg FairlyOddMovie0393.jpg FairlyOddMovie0394.jpg FairlyOddMovie0395.jpg FairlyOddMovie0396.jpg FairlyOddMovie0397.jpg FairlyOddMovie0398.jpg FairlyOddMovie0399.jpg FairlyOddMovie0400.jpg FairlyOddMovie0402.jpg FairlyOddMovie0403.jpg FairlyOddMovie0404.jpg FairlyOddMovie0405.jpg FairlyOddMovie0406.jpg FairlyOddMovie0410.jpg FairlyOddMovie0411.jpg FairlyOddMovie0412.jpg FairlyOddMovie0413.jpg FairlyOddMovie0515.jpg FairlyOddMovie0516.jpg FairlyOddMovie0517.jpg FairlyOddMovie0518.jpg FairlyOddMovie0519.jpg FairlyOddMovie0520.jpg FairlyOddMovie0521.jpg FairlyOddMovie0522.jpg FairlyOddMovie0524.jpg FairlyOddMovie0526.jpg FairlyOddMovie0527.jpg FairlyOddMovie0528.jpg FairlyOddMovie0529.jpg FairlyOddMovie0530.jpg FairlyOddMovie0531.jpg FairlyOddMovie0532.jpg FairlyOddMovie0533.jpg FairlyOddMovie0534.jpg FairlyOddMovie0536.jpg FairlyOddMovie0537.jpg FairlyOddMovie0538.jpg FairlyOddMovie0540.jpg FairlyOddMovie0542.jpg FairlyOddMovie0548.jpg FairlyOddMovie0555.jpg FairlyOddMovie0570.jpg FairlyOddMovie0577.jpg FairlyOddMovie0578.jpg FairlyOddMovie0579.jpg FairlyOddMovie0580.jpg FairlyOddMovie0581.jpg FairlyOddMovie0582.jpg FairlyOddMovie0583.jpg FairlyOddMovie0584.jpg FairlyOddMovie0585.jpg FairlyOddMovie0586.jpg FairlyOddMovie0588.jpg FairlyOddMovie0596.jpg FairlyOddMovie0623.jpg FairlyOddMovie0624.jpg FairlyOddMovie0626.jpg FairlyOddMovie0627.jpg FairlyOddMovie0630.jpg FairlyOddMovie0632.jpg FairlyOddMovie0633.jpg FairlyOddMovie0634.jpg FairlyOddMovie0635.jpg FairlyOddMovie0637.jpg FairlyOddMovie0639.jpg FairlyOddMovie0640.jpg FairlyOddMovie0641.jpg FairlyOddMovie0643.jpg FairlyOddMovie0644.jpg FairlyOddMovie0645.jpg FairlyOddMovie0647.jpg FairlyOddMovie0648.jpg FairlyOddMovie0649.jpg FairlyOddMovie0650.jpg FairlyOddMovie0651.jpg FairlyOddMovie0652.jpg FairlyOddMovie0708.jpg FairlyOddMovie0709.jpg FairlyOddMovie0710.jpg FairlyOddMovie0711.jpg FairlyOddMovie0712.jpg FairlyOddMovie0713.jpg FairlyOddMovie0714.jpg FairlyOddMovie0716.jpg FairlyOddMovie0717.jpg FairlyOddMovie0718.jpg FairlyOddMovie0719.jpg FairlyOddMovie0720.jpg FairlyOddMovie0721.jpg FairlyOddMovie0724.jpg FairlyOddMovie0730.jpg FairlyOddMovie0733.jpg FairlyOddMovie0735.jpg FairlyOddMovie0737.jpg FairlyOddMovie0740.jpg FairlyOddMovie0741.jpg FairlyOddMovie0742.jpg FairlyOddMovie0743.jpg FairlyOddMovie0745.jpg FairlyOddMovie0746.jpg FairlyOddMovie0747.jpg FairlyOddMovie0749.jpg FairlyOddMovie0753.jpg FairlyOddMovie0754.jpg FairlyOddMovie0755.jpg FairlyOddMovie0756.jpg FairlyOddMovie0760.jpg FairlyOddMovie0770.jpg FairlyOddMovie0771.jpg FairlyOddMovie0772.jpg FairlyOddMovie0774.jpg FairlyOddMovie0775.jpg FairlyOddMovie0776.jpg FairlyOddMovie0777.jpg FairlyOddMovie0778.jpg FairlyOddMovie0779.jpg FairlyOddMovie0780.jpg FairlyOddMovie0781.jpg FairlyOddMovie0782.jpg FairlyOddMovie0783.jpg FairlyOddMovie0784.jpg FairlyOddMovie0785.jpg FairlyOddMovie0786.jpg FairlyOddMovie1087.jpg|Timmy swinging to Tootie's rescue! FairlyOddMovie1088.jpg FairlyOddMovie1089.jpg FairlyOddMovie1090.jpg FairlyOddMovie1091.jpg|"Thank you!" FairlyOddMovie1092.jpg FairlyOddMovie1094.jpg|Tootie and Timmy face a superpowered Magnate. FairlyOddMovie1095.jpg FairlyOddMovie1098.jpg FairlyOddMovie1100.jpg FairlyOddMovie1105.jpg FairlyOddMovie1106.jpg|"I love you, Tootie!" FairlyOddMovie1107.jpg FairlyOddMovie1112.jpg FairlyOddMovie1115.jpg FairlyOddMovie1116.jpg FairlyOddMovie1117.jpg FairlyOddMovie1118.jpg FairlyOddMovie1125.jpg FairlyOddMovie1128.jpg FairlyOddMovie1129.jpg FairlyOddMovie1131.jpg FairlyOddMovie1148.jpg|"Not bad, Turner. You saved my tree and stole my heart." FairlyOddMovie1149.jpg FairlyOddMovie1150.jpg FairlyOddMovie1151.jpg FairlyOddMovie1152.jpg FairlyOddMovie1154.jpg FairlyOddMovie1157.jpg FairlyOddMovie1164.jpg FairlyOddMovie1166.jpg FairlyOddMovie1167.jpg FairlyOddMovie1168.jpg FairlyOddMovie1171.jpg FairlyOddMovie1175.jpg FairlyOddMovie1178.jpg FairlyOddMovie1181.jpg FairlyOddMovie1186.jpg FairlyOddMovie1189.jpg FairlyOddMovie1191.jpg FairlyOddMovie1193.jpg FairlyOddMovie1194.jpg FairlyOddMovie1196.jpg FairlyOddMovie1198.jpg FairlyOddMovie1201.jpg FairlyOddMovie1202.jpg FairlyOddMovie1203.jpg FairlyOddMovie1204.jpg FairlyOddMovie1205.jpg FairlyOddMovie1206.jpg FairlyOddMovie1207.jpg FairlyOddMovie1208.jpg FairlyOddMovie1209.jpg FairlyOddMovie1210.jpg Afoc 12HR.jpg Afoc 10HR.jpg Afoc 05HR.jpg Afoc 02HR.jpg Fairly-odd-christmas-flip-13.jpg TimmyTootie91.jpg TimmyTootie92.jpg FOC prev4.jpg FOC prev3.jpg Timmy Tootie Christmas kiss.jpg Category:Relationships